1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to image data compression and, more particularly, to image data compression by considering visual characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the proliferation of smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs), as well as a high definition television (HDTV)-class ultra-high resolution display module, wide video graphics array (WVGA) grade and full-HD grade mobile displays have been developed.
There has been an increasing demand for portable terminals with a display module having high visibility, high speed, and small-size implementation.
As such, there is a need in the art for a technology which allows a user to be visually comfortable while using a compression technology indicating a compression rate in a hardware structure used in a portable terminal.